Valores
by KeyGalley
Summary: Un beso parecía un costo demasiado bajo por perdonarle todos los golpes que le dio durante su pelea, cuando fue a por Sanji como el espléndido capitán que era y, por si fuera poco, le sonrió tan fresco como si arruinar una boda con tal de salvar a su estúpida familia no implicara arriesgarse. Comparando valores, un beso no significaba nada. LuSan, spoilers de WC.


Sanji caminaba sin rumbo en cubierta. Tocó el borde de la barandilla, la cual estaba húmeda por el constante balanceo del barco sobre las olas, provocando que éstas salpicaran la superficie. El murmullo del mar y la brisa golpeando la madera eran los únicos sonidos audibles, pues la mayoría de los tripulantes se hallaba haciendo alguna actividad —como ejercitarse, leer, fabricar medicinas e incluso dormir— con la que no hacían el menor ruido. Se sentía raro, el silencio no era normal allí.

Poco a poco, el rubio deslizó su mano a lo largo de esa barandilla de la que no parecía querer despegarse, luego recorrió la ruta hacia los mandarinos, cuyo follaje acarició cual piel delicada; descendió adonde las puertas de madera que daban al interior de la nave, la entrada a los dormitorios, la estancia, el acuario...

Soltó un suspiro aliviado. Extrañó tanto al Sunny.

El lugar que dejó al último para adentrarse fue, por supuesto, la cocina. Su lugar especial, aquel que nunca debió ocurrírsele abandonar. Cruzó el marco de la puerta con duda, le daban espasmos al pensar que ya había renunciado a su sueño y que no estaría ahí, en su hogar, de no ser por el obstinado dueño del sombrero de paja.

—Luffy... —susurró casi inconsciente.

—¡Sanji!

De un momento a otro, el dichoso capitán apareció frente al hombre de los ojos azules como el cielo, sonriendo de una forma que podría decirse natural; el gesto no abarcaba toda su cara, como era costumbre, ni tampoco tenía los ojos cerrados en medias lunas. Todo lo contrario: sonreía con la calma que Sanji no tenía y lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Demasiado próximo a su rostro para gusto del cocinero. Casi podía sentir su respiración golpeando su frente; no porque Luffy fuera más alto, sino porque —por razones tan raras como el mismo muchacho— prácticamente había caído del techo.

—¿Qué demonios...? —El rubio alzó la mirada y comprendió lo que había pasado.

Efectivamente, Luffy tenía los pies enrollados en una viga mientras colgaba de cabeza cual mono.

Volvió la vista al frente y se encontró con los mismos orbes oscuros como la noche. De alguna manera, no podía moverse. Fueron varios minutos los que el hombre de cabellos azabaches le mantuvo la mirada, y aunque Sanji no se consideraba débil ante un encuentro visual, tampoco era como si las llamas vivaces, cálidas e intensas como el sol naciente en los ojos de Luffy le dieran opción además sucumbir.

El rubio sabía perfectamente que las cosas habían cambiado, pero aún no podía identificar que era con exactitud aquello que se había modificado y qué seguía igual. Tanto esfuerzo invirtió tratando de resolver el enigma en la expresión indescifrable del moreno, que no fue consciente de las diversas transiciones en la luz del día alternándose con el atardecer, indicando claramente que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Por su parte el capitán, aun sin moverse un ápice de su posición, expandió su sonrisa otro poco —aunque igualmente no era exagerada—, y justamente esa sonrisa hizo sentir intimidado al cocinero, quien cada vez caía más en desesperación al no saber por qué demonios esa sonrisa que había visto tantas veces —y otras tantas se la devolvía— ahora lo hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza. Joder, que las sonrisas de Luffy eran alegres, cautivantes, contagiosas...

Quizás el recuerdo de que pudo haberlas perdido por su idiotez era lo que le hacía sentir tan mal.

Sanji, sin darse cuenta, evidenció el desvío en su línea de pensamiento mediante una expresión perdida, la cual Luffy designó como "me está viendo sin mirarme"; ahí fue cuando Sanji, al no notar que Luffy había notado que ahora lo ignoraba, tampoco notó el brillo fulgurante en los ojos del muchacho. Ese mismo brillo que adoptaban al hacer algo importante impulsado por su instinto:

De un tirón, Luffy estiró su cuello hasta hacer que su boca quedara unida con la de Sanji. Su instinto había determinado que así lo hiciera.

El rubio sintió cómo dos manos se instalaban en cada una de sus mejillas; eran casi tan bruscas como los labios finos estampándose contra los suyos. Pasar de la quietud al descontrol había descolocado al cocinero, quien no era capaz de coordinar sus pies para mantener el equilibrio —de hecho, era ese el papel principal de las manos del azabache sosteniéndolo desde el rostro—; por cosa de suerte no se había ido de espaldas al recibir tan repentino impacto. Definitivamente Sanji no esperaba esto.

—Luffy... —Su voz era callada incansablemente por el hombre a quien nombraba, el cual no parecía dispuesto a ceder—. Luffy, aguarda.

Los círculos color ónix del capitán volvieron a mirarle sin parpadear. Por fin le había hecho caso, aunque, pensándolo bien, ya daba igual; la quietud recién establecida no era mejor que el caos de hace un instante. Al contrario: Sanji se sentía más estúpido al no tener nada qué decir. La acción del azabache le robó las palabras.

—No tienes que decir nada.

El hombre de los ojos azules aún no entendía como el muchacho del sombrero de paja a veces parecía un telépata: el chico era capaz de empatizar perfectamente con su interlocutor con tan sólo una mirada. La verdad fuera dicha: empezaba a asustarse ante tal virtud. Entre más lo veía usarla, más atraído se sentía.

Aterrizando en la situación actual, Sanji le habría soltado una patada por besarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello en cualquier otro punto de la historia —y tal golpe habría sido más por la fuerte impresión que por enojo, porque Sanji no acostumbraba reaccionar bien a los problemas y el que Luffy lo besara representaba un gran problema para su heterosexualidad—pero el detalle fue que lo besó justo después de haber pasado por el escándalo de su procedencia.

Vamos, a Sanji un beso le parecía un costo demasiado bajo por haber sido perdonado después de todos los golpes que le dio en su pelea, cuando lo fue a buscar como el espléndido capitán que era, y por si fuera poco le sonrió tan fresco como si ofrecer arruinar su boda con tal de salvar a su estúpida familia no implicara arriesgarse. Todo eso por un idiota malagradecido que lo insultó hasta el cansancio. Comparando valores, un beso no significaba nada. Podía permitirle a Luffy besarlo cuantas veces quisiera.

Sanji sonrió.

Resistirse era inútil: Luffy siempre ganaba.


End file.
